HXH Left Behind!
by SilverExorcist405
Summary: When Killua and Gon have an encounter with the enemy of the roof of a skyscraper, Killua knows they won't win. But when they split up and Gon doesn't return to their meeting place, Killua becomes so worried that he returns to the skyscraper and finds... PLEASE REVIEW! Oneshot


Killua knew that they would not win the battle as soon as he saw the spider tattoo on the back of the muscular man who towered over one of his victims. Blood splattered all over the man's hands. His nen radiated excitement and danger. It was as if Killua could taste this man's blood lust.

"Uvogin."

Killua looked over at Gon, whose eyes were wide and filled with determination, but Killua knew his friend well. He knew that Gon was afraid. But hell, that didn't stop him.

They were on top of many sky rises in the city, the huge building thousands of feet in the air. The night was just fading away, and mist clung to air just below them.

Killua got into a fighting stance. Gon deftly followed his lead. An unspoken message was sent between them with the glance of an eye. Killua takes the left. Gon takes the right.

Launching themselves at the Phantom Troupe Member, Killua only hoped that they could escape quickly.

Uvogin lunged at Killua first, faster than a viper. Killua however managed to dodge, but almost immediately wished he had done something else.

Uvogin smiled. The punch had not been meant to hit the young fighter on his left. Swinging around through the blow, the full blast was unavoidable for the boy on his right.

Killua saw Gon's eyes widen. He quickly raised his defenses, but there was no dodging. No escaping. No getting away from that punch.

Gon put everything he had into his arms that he raised to protect himself. He knew that it would send him flying, maybe even break a few bones, but Gon knew if it wasn't for nen it would be a fatal blow.

Uvogin laughed maniacally. The blow connected.

Gon flew back until he hit one of lightening rods that jutted spear like from the skyscraper. Falling, Gon was to stunned to do anything but crumple on to the ground.

Grunting, Gon tried to get up. Pushing with his hands, he realized too late that his left hand was broken and couldn't take his weight. Falling once more, Gon felt the hard concrete scratch his face brutally.

Finally getting to his feet, Gon swayed slightly. It was then that he saw the scene that unfolded before him.

Killua was standing in front of Gon protectively, lightening flickering on his fingertips. Uvogin was slowly walking towards them, a beastly smile slicing his face.

Gon knew that Killua was going to get killed if he continued this. He would have to get him out of here.

Shifting his feet, Gon realized he was only about a foot away from the edge. As he stared briefly down at the foggy drop, he felt a sudden rush of air. Killua was suddenly standing next to him.

"We don't stand a chance." he muttered. Shooting electricity from his fingers at the approaching Phantom Troupe memeber who continued to walk without even breaking his stride.

"We can still-" began Gon, but was immediately silenced as Killua shoved him over the edge.

"Meet you at the normal place!" he called after him.

Gon yelled back in protest, but he was instantly swallowed by the mist.

Killua now had to get out of here. He had sensed a growing amount of nen, from where he did not know, but he knew it wasn't from Uvogin. Someone else must be here. Killua decided to distract Uvogin for a while longer to make sure he didn't go after Gon, and then make his own run for it.

Sprinting to his left, Killua continued to fire huge bolts of lightening at Uvogin, who only smiled devilishly. Finally sticking out his tongue, Killua lept over the edge of the skyscraper. He saw Uvogin make for him, but then turn around at the last second as another presence appeared. Killiua didn't get a chance to see who it was, but he silently thanked them. They had just saved his life from a menacing Uvogin.

He seemed weightless as he spread his hands and legs out. Mist curled around him. It was then that he heard the crashes of battle.

Suddenly Killua broke out of the fog and saw the pavement fast approaching. Putting his hands in front of him, Killa released electric nen that slowed his descent so much that he casually alighted the ground next to a huge scorch mark.

Without hesitation, Killua began running down the lonely street. He had told Gon to meet at "the normal place" aka their hotel room. Gon was probably waiting for him, worrying, wondering why Killua wasn't there yet.

Renewed vigor flowing through him, Killua picked up his pace. He didn't want to worry his friend.

Curiosity his savior floating through Killua's thoughts? The Nen he had sensed had been very familiar, but he for some reason he couldn't quite place his finger on who it belonged too.

And who would be crazy enough to attack Uvogin at that moment anyway?

Perhaps it was another Phantom Troupe member? A hunter seeking revenge against the troupe, like Kurapika? The list of possibilities was endless.

Killua rounded a corner and saw the hotel ahead. Within seconds he was inside and standing in front of their hotel room. Killua waited outside, smiling as he waited to hear the complains of Gon come through the walls.

He was met with silence.

Killua grabbed the door handle. Gon was probably moping because he didn't get to punch Uvogin. Or maybe his wounds had taken their toll and he was asleep.

Killua devilishly smiled as he though of tickling Gon awake. He had probably broken several ribs from hiting the lightening rod, so Killua planned his attack ahead of time.

He slid the door open...

And was met with an empty room.

The silence lay thick and unrevealing as the smile on Killua's face melted away.

Gon had probably stopped to help some old women walk across the street and it was taking _forever _for her to get from one side or another. Or maybe had smelled a cat stuck in a tree a couple of miles away and had decided to "quickly" go help it. Or maybe he had accidently knocked into somebody and was apologizing so much that the person had hit him on the head to shut up.

But the cold feeling didn't leave him.

Killua sat down in the chair by the window and gazed out at the street below. He had told Gon that they would meet here. He had utter faith that Gon would return.

* * *

It had been about 17 hours since Killua had arrived to a forlorn hotel room. He was fidgeting, pacing, completely losing all the cool he tried so hard to maintain.

Where was Gon?

It had been way to long. Maybe Uvogin hadn't been acting alone and he had been captured. But then why not capture Killua too? Plus, Uvogin liked working alone.

Maybe it had been Killua's "savior", the mystery person that had stood against Uvogin. Killua shook off the feeling.

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. Taking out a piece of paper, he wrote "Out" and left it on the chair. If Gon came while he was searching for him, he would know that Killua was okay and that he had just gone out for a short bit.

Killua felt guilty as he left he hotel room. What if Gon _did _come while he was gone? What if he was hurt and he wasn't there to help him?

But what if Killua was walking into a trap by returning to the skyscraper? What if they had captured Gon and were long gone by now? What if he could find them?

Killua stopped hesitating and sprinted all the way to the tower. Leaping up onto the glass windows, he ran perpendicular to the ground, using nen to keep from falling.

Soon, he was at the top of the skyscraper.

Huge holes in the gravel ground and scorch marks were everywhere. The lightening rod had been bent and was leaning every which way. Blood sprayed the concrete in random places. Killua remained on high alert.

Killua's eyes landed upon a dark figure crumpled on the ground. His clothes were a dark crimson color he appeared to be wearing shorts because Killua could just barely make out small patches of skin above the persons knees. The figure seemed to be small, perhaps he was even Killua's age. Killua glanced around, but he didn't see Gon anywhere.

Killua could only barely feel aura coming from the figure on the ground. It was that same familiar aura he had felt earlier. So this is what became of his savior.

The person's aura was so faint, Killua could hardly tell. Feeling this aura again tugged at his memories. Suddenly an image of a smiling, raven haired boy popped into his head.

"Gon...?" Killua whispered. The figure twitched. Killua suddenly saw that the person's clothes weren't crimson...they were green soaked in blood.

Without hesitation and flew to the figures side. He now recognized the spiky, black hair, matted with dried blood, and one half closed hazel eye glistening with pain.

"Gon!" Killua shouted. Killua couldn't breath. He gently rolled his friend over examining him.

"Killua..." whispered Gon, the name escaping on his lips. His one eye widened slightly, but the other one remained tightly shut.

An entire chunk was missing from the edge of his right side. Bruises and blood was everywhere. Cuts and slashes riddled his body. Everything was stained dark.

"Gon, what did you do? Why did you come back?" choked Killua. Gon coughed weakly to the side, blood spitting and splattering.

"You...were up..there...alone...He...would've...attacked...you...you...you...wouldn't...have..." he wheezed. More blood came.

"Be quiet. Rest. Come one Gon. Be quiet."

Killua looked around for anything that could possibly help. He was instead met with a long bloody line where Gon had tried to drag himself to the edge of the building.

Taking Gon into his arms, Killua ran as if his life would end if he didn't run fast enough.

* * *

The stars shone brightly outside of the hospital window. Gon was sleeping peacefully.

The blood had finally been wiped from his face, and the completely recognizably battered boy seemed in better condition than before.

Killua was wide awake. He had left Gon behind.

He hadn't realized at it at the time, but Gon had been protecting him. He had almost died. Killua judged that if he had waited another half and hour, Gon would have completely died of blood loss.

Gon had been knocking at the doors of death.

And it was all because of Killua.

Shame.

Guilt.

They gnawed on him. Killua didn't deserve to be with Gon. Didn't deserve to be his friend. Didn't deserve to be with him.

He didn't deserve anything.

His brother had been right. At the end of the day, this is who he was.

Killua stood, trembling slightly as he looked at Gon's peaceful face. He studied Gon's steady breathing. And stopped.

Gon was breathing.

He was alive, right there, in front of him.

Killua shook his head. He had been about to die, but now he was alive. If Killua hadn't been there, Gon wouldn't have had to go through all that.

Walking towards the door, Killua was about to put his hand on the handle when he was stopped by a voice.

"Killua."

Killua didn't turn around to face Gon. He only bowed his head.

"Why are you leaving?"

Killua shook his head ever so slightly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

At this, Killua whirled around, eyes wide, tears glimmering.

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" Killua screamed. Gon stared at him with a wide, hazel eye, concern wrought in its depths.

"But I'm alive." was his simple answer. His tone, solid, firm, confident. For some reason his voice was soothing to Killua, but all the same it made him madder.

"IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE, YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT!" Killua continued, his voice becoming shrill.

Gon blinked his one good eye, and tilted his head, confused.

"But if you hadn't been there, I would have died."

Killua gaped in silence.

"If you hadn't been there to push me over the edge in the first place, I would have battled Uvogin and died. If you hadn't come and gotten me, I would have died there anyway. Seriously Killua, how could you, the smart one, be so narrow minded?"

Killua stared wide eyed at his friend in utter disbelief. It didn't sound like Gon at all. It sounded more like himself, reasoning with him.

A smile brightened Gon's face.

"Thanks Killua!"

Killua leaned against the hospital door and slid to the ground, forehead to his knees.

"I'm really stupid." he whispered, but Gon's keen hearing caught the remark.

"Nope. Your my best friend!" came the cheerful reply.

It was only then that Killua smiled.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HXH!

I hope you enjoyed my Oneshot! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
